Detention
by TattooShadow
Summary: Hermione ends up in a detention like no other and it changes everything between her and Professor Snape.


_******* **So, I wrote this short little fic a few months back when I couldn't focus on my longer ones and this is all kinds of naughty. So just so you know, this is purely smut for no reason whatsoever. :) *******  
**_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

**_DETENTION_**

**__**.

.

_Detention. How the hell had she managed that?_

Hermione stepped out of the shower and cursed angrily. Of course Professor Snape would pick on her. It would appear that even the end of the war did nothing for the man's temper or acerbic attitude. She was about to dry her hair when she looked at the time.

"OH FUCK!"

Hermione usually didn't curse like that, but she just realized that she had been in the show for far too long and she was supposed to be in detention in five minutes. Not thinking, she grabbed her skirt and slipped it on and grabbed the first shirt she could find without checking it. Pulling on her slippers, she bolted from the common room and raced down the stairs, her soaking wet hair dripping onto her loose white shirt. The shirt happened to be the one she wore to sleep usually because it was cut across the top so it didn't have a collar and it hung loosely around her shoulders. It was a wonder her breasts didn't come flying out as she ran toward the dungeon corridor.

Hermione burst through the door and tripped, causing her to crash to the floor. She hardly recognized the look of shock and annoyance on his face because she was too busy scrambling to her feet, but not before he had caught a glimpse of her womanly mounds from the opening of her shirt.

"Miss Granger," he said coldly. She quickly stood, her face flushed with embarrassment and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, sir, I-"

"Despite your obvious attempt to race here, you were still late. Perhaps it would be in your best interest to simply leave earlier," he sneered, glancing at her wet shirt which hung far too low in his opinion and was wet in all the places he shouldn't be paying attention to. He could feel the discomfort in his trousers and scowled at her for causing it.

"I was in the shower and I lost track of time," she replied and then her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Professor Snape cleared his throat but felt a distinct and growing discomfort between his legs.

"Yes, well, I want you to reorganize my stores," he said.

"That would take hours!" she exclaimed.

"It would have been a shorter detention had you not been late," he replied nastily.

Hermione scowled and walked over to his personal stores and began looking over the work at hand. How can a man so particular about potions be so disorganized? Sighing, she tied her hair back and then looked down at herself and gasped. She hadn't even thought about what shirt she had worn and then realized that she was not wearing a bra or panties. Embarrassment flooded through her as she realized that her shirt was wet and her pinkish brown nipples could be easily seen through the thin white material. What was she thinking?

Feeling thoroughly mortified, she cautiously set herself to the task at hand not knowing that she left her Potions Master sitting just outside the classroom at his desk completely distracted and slightly aroused.

Severus couldn't get the young Gryffindor out of his mind now. The image of her nipples through the shirt had left him thinking of her in ways that he knew he shouldn't. He would never look at her the same again after this. Swallowing hard, he tried to resume grading.

An hour went by and he suddenly heard a loud crash and a shriek. Standing quickly, he raced into his storeroom only to see Granger laying halfway on one of the shelves and the latter lying on the ground. Her skirt was also caught on a hook from the shelf above her. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw that not only was her bum facing him at eye level, but because she had a leg partially slung over the shelf, she was completely exposed to him. His eyes swept over the soft nicely shaved pink lips and the tight little hole between her perfect thick globes and he felt himself harden immediately. He had not felt enticed by a woman since he was a teenager, but lately he had come to recognize Granger's intelligence much more and then her beauty and now he was faced with her lovely pink pussy just begging to be licked. Not being able to help himself, he leaned forward and inhaled her clean feminine scent.

"Miss Granger!" he snapped, wanting to get her attention.

Hermione let out another shriek and startled. She could feel the cool air on her most sensitive area and now knowing that Professor Snape was behind her, she almost wanted to cry in mortification. She had harbored a crush for the man for a long time, but figuring that she would never have a chance with him she worked hard to get over it and now that he was seeing all that he was never supposed to see, it all came flooding back to her and she had never felt more embarrassed in her entirely life.

"I must admit this is not at all what I expected to see from this detention, Granger," he sneered, trying hard to maintain his cold façade while faced with such a delectable dessert before him.

"Please…" she started to sob. "My skirt is caught on the shelf."

"Yes, I know," he replied smoothly in a deep velvety tone that sent visible shivers down her spine. Licking his lips, he bent forward and inhaled again, this time catching a slightly musky scent that sent his mind reeling. "I must admit that the sight is making me quite hungry."

_What? Did he really just say that?_

Severus had no idea what came over him, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward again and this time letting his long hot tongue flick out and touch the soft lips of her nether regions. He heard her gasp, but he wanted at least one more in depth taste and suddenly plunged his tongue inside her and lapped at her rapidly before taking one final lick and stepping back from her. He grabbed her skirt and unhooked it from the shelf and then gently grabbed her waist and pulled her off the shelf and set her on her feet. Then to her surprise, he swept out of the storeroom leaving her standing there in shock and pent up frustration.

Severus cursed inwardly, as he licked his lips savoring the taste of the young woman. He shouldn't have done that and he knew it. There wasn't a rule against students dating teachers as long as they were of age, but he hadn't actually gotten her consent to touch her so for all he knew, she might consider filing a complaint against him with the Headmaster. He stalked into his office and slammed the door, sitting himself behind his desk and buried his head in his hands. His erection was pressing painfully against the fabric of his trousers and he desperately wanted her but was afraid to do anything about it.

Hermione stood there in shock with her body on fire and the tingling sensation between her legs. His tongue had felt so good and hot against her that now she wanted him more than anything. It was obvious that he wanted her and she was past caring what anyone thought. Hermione walked out of the storeroom to his office and slipped inside to see the man with his head in his hands and a curtain of black hair hanging loosely around him.

"Professor?" she whispered.

"Miss Granger, forgive me. I don't know what came over me," he said without looking up.

"You regret it?" she asked trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"I should not have done it."

"Did I…um…does it…taste…bad?" she asked in embarrassment, not knowing if that was the reason. This time he looked up at her and could see her cheeks flushed red and her eyes downcast looking anywhere but him.

"No, it did not. Quite the opposite," he murmured softly and sat back pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, trying to ignore the urge to grab her and ravage her right then and there.

Hermione looked him over and noticed the shaking in his hands. Slowly she walked around the desk and noticed the bulge in pants and knew that he wanted her. Carefully, she moved in front of him and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Professor?"

"Please do not call me that right now," he growled without opening his eyes. "Just call me Severus. I think that you're entitled to it at the moment."

"Severus," she said softly and saw his body tremor. "Why did you stop?" He opened his eyes again and saw just how close she was to him. His eyes were level with her breasts and he felt his groin tighten even more.

"I didn't even ask consent to do it so of course I'd stop. I had no right to touch you," he sneered.

"If I gave you permission…" she trailed off and meet his gaze to see his eyes had widened slightly. "…would you continue?" There was a long moment of silence and she was afraid that maybe she had offended him and quickly looked down at her thighs not able to hold his gaze any longer.

"Present yourself to me," he said suddenly and her gaze snapped up to meet his.

"H-how?"

"Sit back and spread your legs for me. I want to see you," he intoned. Her face instantly went scarlet.

"I…that's…I…c-can't," she stammered.

"Then I will not bother to continue," he told her and she looked flustered and panicked which only aroused him more. He could tell that she actually wanted him and he couldn't help but be thrilled and flattered.

After a moment of debate, Hermione sat further back and spread her legs before lifting her skirt up around her waist, exposing herself to him. She saw his eyes darken and his adam's apple bob up and down as he looked down at her slick pink pussy. He bent forward and before she could react, his mouth covered her hot core and his tongue pushed between the folds. Hermione gasped before letting out a loud moan and falling back slightly as his mouth did amazing things to her. Hermione reached up and pulled her shirt down enough to expose her breasts and rubbed her nipples as her most intimate parts of her body were caressing by her dour Professor's hot mouth.

Severus moved his tongue along her delicious folds as he raised his eyes to look at and the sight before him almost made him lose himself. He watched as her fingers rubbed and pinched her nipples and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. He had to have her completely. Clamping his lips down around the sensitive bud of her sex he sucked hard and she suddenly thrust her hands into his black hair and urged him on.

"Oh God! Severus!" she cried out as the most incredible sensation burst from her. Her body shook as the dark man gently lapped at her over sensitive flesh as she shuddered through her climax. With one final lick, he brought himself up and leaned over her, looking down at her lovely breasts which he now noticed looked much heavier than they had in previous years. Lowering his mouth to her taut nipple he clasped down on one and sucked gently earning soft moans of pleasure from the trembling woman.

After giving her other nipple the same gentle attention, he kissed his way up to her neck and lightly fondled her, sliding his finger inside her. She was tight and he could feel her womanhood intact around his slender finger. He carefully bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, not sure if she would even want to kiss him after he had put his mouth between her legs, but she surprised him and turned her face towards his and grasped his lips within hers hungrily. Severus opened his mouth and felt a thrill as she plunged her tongue between his lips and kissed him fiercely. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her until she was able to wrap her legs around his waist. He broke the kiss and looked into her lust filled almond colored eyes.

"I want you," he whispered, his deep velvety voice caressing her. "I…need you. Please…tell if you wish to continue because if I do not stop now…I will not be able to later."

"I want you more than anything, Severus. Please, make love to me, please," she begged softly and felt a pool of heat center itself in her abdomen when she saw his pupils dilate with lust. She gasped when she felt him wrap his arms around her body and lift her up. Hermione kept her arms laced around his neck and her legs around his waist as he carried her out of his office and through a secret passage behind one of his book shelves.

Before she could ask, she found herself in beautifully furnished room and knew that this was his personal chambers. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed before stepping back and undressing himself. When his back was turned, she took the opportunity to slip out of her clothing and lay back on his bed. When Severus turned around, he was surprised and pleased to see Hermione naked before him allowing him to admire her perfection.

Hermione stared at her Professor whose body was much more toned than she had ever given him credit for. She felt bad for the several large scars he had across his body. He had a light bit of black chest hair that trailed down his abdomen to a thick patch of black between his legs where his heavy cock stood proudly. Her eyes widened.

"That…that won't…fit," she gasped.

"Yes, it will," he said huskily and walked over to her, standing before her. Hermione sat up and found herself face to face with his impressive manhood, Licking her lips, she couldn't help but lean forward and take the mushroom head into her mouth. Severus gasped in surprise. He hadn't expected her to return to favor. Hermione sucked on him with vigor while gently exploring his legs and abdomen.

When Hermione heard him let out a deep moan, she thought she might come again right then. He sounded incredibly sexy and she wanted to see and hear him lose complete control. Hermione bobbed her head up and down on his thick cock until she felt Severus stop her. It was becoming too much for him to take.

"Lay back," he said huskily. She did what he asked and felt herself slicken even more as he crawled over her and kissed her passionately. She felt him press the head of his cock at her entrance and rub it up and down to coat it with her juices.

"Please, I want you," she begged, panting heavily.

"This will hurt at first," he warned.

"I know and I don't care. Please, put it in me, please," she begged and Severus groaned at her desperate plea and thrust into her in one swift movement. She cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him still.

"It's ok," he whispered.

"Oh god…I feel so full," she breathed and Severus felt his cock twitch. He felt her unhook her legs and widen them for him. "More, please…more…" Severus was panting now, trying to remain in control of himself as the sexiest things came out of her mouth and threatened to push him over the edge. He slowly pulled out and began to push back into her, thrusting gently. She moaned loudly and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his head down so that his mouth was over her breasts. He knew what she was trying to convey and instantly took one of her taut nipples into his mouth, sucking a little harder than the first time.

"Oh! Yes, Severus!" she gasped, causing him to move faster. He moved to her other nipple and gave equal attention, causing her to mew softly in pleasure.

Severus released her nipple and suddenly rolled onto his back, holding Hermione tight to him and not breaking contact. His hands went to her hips and she looked down at him uncertainly, unsure of exactly what she was supposed to do.

"Ride me, Hermione. Ride my cock and make me cum inside you," he groaned, causing Hermione to gasp. He felt a gush of her juices burst all over his thick manhood and had to concentrate hard not to lose himself just yet.

Hermione rocked her hips against his, causing him to groan softly, but when she lifted up and sank back down, she heard his sharp intake and knew that she was on the right track. Lifting herself up again, she sank down a little harder that time and saw his lips part and his eyes roll back a bit. She then began to do it over and over again, getting faster and faster not only for is benefit but also for hers because she could feel something building up inside her and needed to fulfill whatever it was. She wanted her nipples fondled again, loving the feeling so she grabbed his hands and moved them from her hips to her breasts. He instantly cupped them and began rubbing the pad of his thumb over the hard peaks as she rode him faster.

"Oh, Hermione…" he grunted as he felt himself getting closer.

Hermione could feel that she was right there and began to slam down on his cock harshly. She moaned loudly, not caring if she sounded like a wanton woman at that moment. She could hear Severus's deep moans as well as his panting breaths as she brought him closer to the edge. Severus then pinched her nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger and that was it. Hermione felt that built up sensation suddenly explode and she cried out as her walls contracted around him.

"SEVERUS!" Her head was thrown back as she rode him and climaxed and she felt Severus place his hands back on her hips and meet every thrust desperately into her contracting heat, causing it to squeeze him with every thrust.

"Oh! Hermione! I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" he gasped and frantically thrust up into her as he spilled his seed inside her, letting her walls milk him for everything he had. She was a quivering mess on top of him as they finally began to slow down and come down off their high. Severus pulled her body down to his and rolled them both onto their sides facing each other. They were both still trying to catch their breaths, but he bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. Her eyes opened and she looked into his dark gaze and gave a shy smile.

"Can I have another detention?" she asked softly. Severus couldn't help it. He let out a baritone laugh and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Don't worry, you have detention every day for the rest of the year," he joked and kissed her again.

_~Fin~_


End file.
